Lübeck
Hansestadt Lübeck Lübeck (''リューベック'', ''Ryūbekku''), is a fan-made character in the anime- and manga series: ''Axis Powers: Hetalia''. His human name is Robin Beilschmidt and he represents the county-big city Lübeck, in the north of Germany. He was born on the 6th November 819, and is probably one of the eldest and most important towns in Germany. Appearance Robin has light-gray eyes, blond about chin-length hair and he has pale skin. He is whether tall, neither muscular or manly-built for his age. His human age is about 18 years, but he looks like a 15 year old teenie. His bangs are mostly covering his eyes, if he doesn't wipe them aside. He is always smirking provokingly, no matter how the situation is. It's just his normal expression. He is always wearing some black skinny jeans, a white shirt and sometimes a dark blazer. His pants are hanging under his butt, and he doesn't even wear a belt, what the others are always complaining about. History and Personality The city, "''Lübeck''", (or the older name from then "''Liubice''") has in the last 100-200 years always been a haven and simply a safe place for minorities of time. Then it has been his older sister, who had the upper hand. Liubice had even then played an important role in the hanseatics of Europe, and is (of course after Hamburg) one of the most popular hanseatic cities in Europe, even today. Started as a little settlement named Liubice in ~700 a.Chr. many dukes recovered the city, built it new, burnt it down, but also made it bigger and it got settled even more. For it's 7 towers (the counted towers of the 3 churches in the old town) Liubice got called the "Queen of the Hanseatic", similiar to a crown. In the 12th century the new name "Lübeck" took over, and with it also the younger brother of Liubice, Robin. Being the "Queen of Hanseatic" was very weird for him, because the city has always been a female since then, and also the title wasn't suitable for him. He got into many struggles and fights with other cities, but he had to accept the title, and still hates it when someone mentions it. In the early 1900's, before the nationalsocialism took over in Germany in other cities than Berlin, Lübeck was still against it. Many cities and towns joined the train of the german's new government, but until 1933 (Hitler's final seizure of power) many minorities had a safe place there, they didn't even allow Hitler to hold his speech once, so he had to move to the next mini town.(because otherwise it would be very embarassing for him) Lübeck has always been socialdemocratic, and is since today against anti-democracy. Beside these positive sides of Robin, there are even more negative ones. He is very stingy (especially with his food and sweets), spiteful, wasteful (with money), is eating 'Marzipan' all day long (a special kind of sweet, ground nut, which is made in Lübeck) and he is usually eating very unhealthy. He likes to start fights with other cities, even countries, is very vain and narcisstic, acts very unfriendly and he also has an aversion against Kiel, the capital of the state (Schleswig-Holstein), which he applied for. He thinks that he is a way better capital and deserves the title more than Kiel, because he is older and his city is more beautiful than hers. He loves to annoy her, whenever he sees her, and she is just ignoring it, because she doesn't like to fight with others and actually would really like to be friends with him. But she also knows that it would be very disrespectful against him to say something, because he has a higher-rang than her and that much more tourists are visiting him instead of the capital. Robin always chats up many girls in a very unromantic and disgusting way, but is in love with Nyo!S.Italy since he saw her the first time. He only chats up on girls, because he is trying to make her jealous, instead of telling her how he is feeling about her, although she hates germans very much. But Robin would never admit his weak point, because of his very big ego. Apart from that he acts very disrespectful to almost everyone, except Prussia (because he is his idol) and his older sister Liubice. Relationships Liubice His older sister, who he loves very much, but they have a complicated relationship. Liubice is sometimes acting like a mother, and Robin gets very annoyed by it. And he is also very jealous of what she has reached so far, and all he has is a pile of liabilities. Prussia / ''Gilbert Beilschmidt'' He is kind of a idol for him, probably because he is also is very narcisstic, just like Robin, and although he doesn't exist anymore (which is similiar a lose to him being broke), he is looking up to him. Nyo!S.Italy / ''Chiara/Romana Vargas'' Many denizens from Lübeck are migrants from the south of Italy, and this is how they had their first contact. He loves her with all his heart (which is not very big) and always tries to convince her to move away from Spain, because he is probably the most jealous human in the world. Kiel He simply hates her. Unnecessary facts * He has a vulture named "Lord", which he has lost, because that bird flew away from him. But he is sure he comes back. After 4 years. * His dream girl should be brunette, he literally hates blond hair. * He hates Spain very much and likes to fight him the most. * He likes to have very much body-contact, no matter if it's a punch or an intrusive hug. * He is especially pissy about Russia, because of the soviet-shaped government in DDR (East-Germany) which caused to built a fence near his city to the "other" side, and literally destroyed the beautiful view and took a little of his land. Images =